


Behind Closed Doors

by MarbleAide



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Robin (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Family Bonding, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, robinpile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleAide/pseuds/MarbleAide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim, Jason, and Dick are together. Everyone knows it, including Damian, but he never thought he'd end up indulging with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be more so about Tim, but it ended up about Damian because Damian needs more love and I don't write about him often enough.

Damian thinks it’s all irksome. When he was younger, they were less obvious about it, but then again Damian came into play when they were all still trying to figure each other out. Their relationship was young and unstable. It wasn’t actually until Bruce came back and took over as Batman once more did the three of them truly…connect.

It was less obvious, but they didn’t try to hide it. Whenever Jason came over to the manor, there was a reason for it. He’d always dismiss Alfred from making up his old room or even a guest room, insisting he was perfectly fine for the night and would be looking at Tim the entire time he said it. Damian figured Alfred and father knew– they had to know and simply not say anything about it, or if they had said anything it was already done and over with, so no one questions it when Tim goes to bed early and Jason follows shortly after. No one mentions Dick’s disappearance from the dinner table before dessert is actually done and Damian finds that irritating.

Damian’s room isn’t by Tim’s, he made sure of that when he moved in here, but he does go out of his way tonight to pass by it on his way to bed.

The walls in Wayne Manor are thick, but they’re not that thick. Their sounds are muffled but recognizable and when Damian does press his ear to the door he’s pulling away too after in disgust, glaring at the hard wood before moving quickly down the hall and away from Tim’s room where it sounds like he’s not asleep in the slightest.

They don’t really hide it, but they don’t make it obvious. Damian’s young, just he knows what they’re doing. He realizes exactly what’s going on, and even if he didn’t, the signs are rather obvious to miss.

In the mornings, before Tim’s had his coffee and is fully awake, he comes down to the kitchen clumsy and irritating, stumbling around until he gets a mug of coffee in his hands and takes his first sip. His neck is covered in bite marks and bruises; hickeys peppering his throat in dark reds and blues and purples. They show up far too well on his pale skin and Damian’s nose curls at the sight of them, keeps glaring until Tim disappears from the kitchen and comes back a half hour later showered and dressed, the marks at his neck now covered up.

Damian finds make up in Tim’s bathroom when he looks. Throws the little bottle away in disgust when he does.

He grows up with them like that, where they all come over and fuck. They probably do so even more often away from the manor, but Damian has yet to stumble across any of that, thankfully, and is only bothered when Jason and Dick decide to make the journey back to Gotham and stay the night in the manor.

More often then not, he finds himself at Tim’s door, glaring at it while he listens to the muted groans, gasps, moans– all the words that Damian barely hears and the cries that are nothing but pleasure.

He grows up and he listens and he doesn’t know when it happens, but one night after walking away from the door, Damian finds himself in his bed with his hand around a hard-on, stroking in short, sure, movements while thinking about what he heard– how he knows who’s moans are who’s and how Tim always sounds so breathless and Jason likes to growl and Dick’s favorite word to use is ‘Baby’. He imagines them all together, tangled among one another, driving closer and closer to release with each other. The mental image is what drives Damian over the edge, picking his three apparent ‘brothers’ fucking each other and if he was being more truthful with himself, picturing what he’d look like among them too.

It happens more often now. Usually, he blames puberty and hormones. He hates it because sometimes he doesn’t even get back to his room. Sometimes he’s in the hallway with his hand down his pants listening to the sounds coming from Tim’s room, pulling at his cock wishing the door would disappear. Sometimes, after he comes right there with just his hand, he’ll run off to his room to clean up, but by the time he gets there and undresses he’s hard again and has to start the process all over.

He does this for years. They do this for years. He’s well on his way out of being a teenager when something finally changes; when someone finally says something.

Jason’s over. Dick’s been at the manor for days now and Damian’s just been waiting for Jason to show up, knowing full well he would, knowing at some point he’d come knocking on the door or Dick would announce his arrival. Tim’s been agitated the last few days. His leg shakes whenever he’s sitting down, he’s eaten less then usual, and he always seems distracted. Damian can barely stand to be in the same room as him for more then a few minutes, having to grit his teeth from making a remark before he can leave.

He’s almost glad when Jason does show up, because at least that means Tim’ll get the fucking he needs to calm down now.

It’s after dinner and Tim’s already gone up with Dick following behind, Surprising, because normally Jason’s the one to go up after Tim. Instead, he’s left behind finishing up his food and helping Alfred clear the plates from the table. Damian’s about to leave himself when Jason passes by, bumps into him, and Damian turns quickly with a snarl on his lips, but his anger never comes out.

“You should come up tonight,” Jason remarks, his voice quiet. “Door’s always unlocked, you know.”

He’s gone before Damian can mange finding his voice. The teenager just stares at the spot he was in, trying to comprehend the invitation he was just given and the fact that at the very least Jason had known about his listening.

He doesn’t go up to Tim’s room. He goes to his own and paces the floor, trying to tell himself he’s above such things, but still knowing the three of them were together right now. He doesn’t remember leaving his room and going down the hall to Tim’s, but he’s there with his hand at the doorknob before he can figure it all out.

On the other side, he’s very aware of Tim gasping. He can hear the way he moans and really wants to know what’s making him do that, who’s making him do that.

Damian can’t help himself as he turns the knob and pushes the door open, walks in and freezes at what he sees.

Dicks laying on the bed, on his back, with Tim above him, sitting on his lap, hands at Dick’s chest while Dick’s are on his hips. Jason’s behind Tim, between Dick’s legs, one hands at Tim’s throat, the other covering on of Dick’s on his hip. He’s fucking Tim– hard. Driving into him and dragging Tim’s body back to thrust inside of him hard and fast. Dick’s– Dick’s inside Tim too. Fuck, they’re both fuck him. Tim’s getting plowed and Damian can see where Jason’s dick disappears in side of him, sliding inside along with Dick’s cock that doesn’t thrust has much, more so grind against Tim as Dick rolls his hips.

Damian’s mouth is dropped open without him meaning it to and he must have made a sound because suddenly they’re all looking towards him. Tim’s instantly blushing, instinctively pulling away from Jason, but Jason holds him tight and doesn’t let him leave ,doesn’t let his cock slide from inside of Tim.

“Ah,” Jason’s smiling when he gets Tim stilled, his grip at Tim’s neck strong enough that Damian can see the way his fingers press into his skin. “Finally you showed up. Started without you. Timmy here gets so impatient…” He emphasizes this with a hard thrust of his hips, making Tim moan out and jerk, trying to get a grip on Dick’s chest.

“You said he wasn’t gonna–”

“Timmy, don’t be rude.” Jason slaps at Tim’s thigh hard enough to make him gasp. Dick’s hand is at the same spot a moment later to sooth the skin. “He’s been interested for ages now, he just wants to join in.” Jason thrusts again and this time Tim’s biting his lip trying to hold back his sounds.

“You don’t have to, Dami,” Dick’s saying, sitting up a bit which makes Tim shiver. “We just thought–”

Jason interrupts. “He’s been touching himself for years over this, Dick.” He turns towards Damian, nods his head. “Come here, kid. I’ve got Tim all prepped for you.”

He shouldn’t be listening so easily or moving so quickly, but Damian has been listening to them for years. He’s been standing at that door picturing exactly how they’d look right now, right here, and still was not prepared for the real thing. Damian feet move him again with his full permission, closing the distance between him and the trio quickly until his knees hit the edge of the bed and Damian starts to pull off his shirt.

Jason whistles, grips Tim by the chin and forces his head to turn back, to look. “Not such a little runt anymore, is he?”

It’s not news. Damian’s been taller then Tim for two years now and he’s still growing. Tim’s the smallest among them by far and he looks even smaller in both Jason and Dick’s grasp.

“Come here, kid. Tim’s gonna stare whining soon if you don’t get your dick in him soon.”

Damian throws his shirt down and goes for his pants, undresses knowing everyone’s eyes were on him. Dick and Tim groan when he’s finally naked, climbs up onto the bed and Jason helps him get into position.

Tim gasp when Jason pulls out, does start whining to which Jason slaps him again to get him to stop. It’s not a long absence, as Damian kneels behind Tim and Jason’s grinning at the side, gets his hands on Tim’s ass to pull him open, expose Tim to Damian, let him see how Dick’s cock is still inside of him, stretching him out and keeping him open for Damian to get inside too.

“Come on, Dami,” Jason practically purrs in his ear, slides his fingers along Tim’s crack, presses two up inside of him when he gets to his rim, slides in alongside Dick so both of them are moaning. “He’s all stretched out and wet, Dick’ll love it too. Feel your cock against his…”

Damian thrusts inside Tim slowly, feels Tim’s walls stretching, expanding, letting Damian make room though the space was small, cramped. He was shaking as he bottomed out, never thinking how good it would actually feel, how hot and tight Tim really was. How slick and how he could feel Dick against his cock, how when he pulls back and thrusts in again both of them are arching, moaning.

“How’s he feel, Tim?” Jason asks, having moved to Tim’s side, a hand in Tim’s hair and another on his own cock. “Having baby bat inside of you?”

Tim cries out before he can answer, nearly falls against Dick if he wasn’t being held up. “G-good,” Tim gasps. “He’s– he;s thick. So big. Bigger than…than you. And with Dick–”

“You’re stuffed full, hu baby?” That’s Dick, smiling as he starts grinding up inside Tim again, his hands rubbing circles into his hips. “Everything you’ve wanted?”

“Y-yeah.”

It drives him a little mad, knowing that they’ve all talked about this. How the three of them have discussed Damian joining them, how they’ve known, and how they wanted to fit Damian into their group. It makes his hips move faster, harder, thicking about how Tim wanted this, how Tim thought about Damian cock and how he wanted to be stretched.

Damian moves his hand to Tim’s stomach, guiding him back to meet his thrusts right when Dick sits up to start fucking into Tim harder.The sudden shift makes Tim shout, throw his head back and yell which means his hair gets pulled by Jason who’s growling low, biting at Tim’s neck as he jerks off into his own hand.

It urns into a beautiful rhythm, with Tim never once being empty as Dick and Damian fuck up into his, their dicks slides in and out at a steady rate, pounding into Tim, making him shiver and quake and keen as they find the right angle and stab at his prostate over and over again.

“Come on, Timmy.” Damian can hear Jason says low into Tim’s ear. “You’ve finally got Damian, finally know how good his dick feels, now come for him, come on babe. Come.”

He does. He arches back, screams, and comes across his stomach and Dick’s. His head falls on Damian’s shoulder, gasping as both of them still drive into him, his body having grown unbelievable tight now and it’s not long before Damian’s coming too, thrusting once more into Tim before spilling inside of him, coating his insides.

“Oh, fuck–” Dick cuts himself off, biting his lip as he comes as well and Damian can feel his cock twitching against his softening one before he slides out.

Tim’s a mess. He’s fucked open sloppy and wet, lube and cum dribbling out of him as he falls forward against Dick and Dick catches him, kisses him slow and easy.

Jason comes a moment later with a growl in his throat, spilling into his own hand before dragging Tim away from Dick by his hair to kiss him brutal and hard.

Damian feels nearly left out before Dick’s tucking at his wrist, pulling him down at well to kiss him and it feels like the warmest embrace Damian can recall ever being in.

They all settle in the bed afterwards, somehow all fitting with their legs over lapping and crossed, catching their breath and pulling the sheets across their bodies when the air became cold again.

When he thinks their all asleep, Damian opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling, wondering what just happened and how he got there.

“You’re welcome to join us,” Tim mutters beside him, his voice quiet and sleepy. Damian turns his head enough to look at him, pulled close to Jason’s side, a protective arm wrapped around his middle. Tim looks relaxed now, calm, much better then he has in the past few days. “Anytime. You’ve always been welcome. Doesn’t have to be with all of us either.”

Damian says nothing, but nods his understanding, watches until Tim smiles and turns to bury his face into Jason’s chest to go to sleep.

He could get used to this, he thinks, he really could.


End file.
